


Strike

by LegendsofSnark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony Stark, Coping, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve and Tony invite Clint to play





	Strike

Tony held a small glass of whiskey towards his lips. His eyes scanned the room and finally landed on his husband schmoozing it up with the object of his interest for the night. 

 

Clint Barton. 

 

It had been a while since they had seen the former avenger. Since the whole mess with the accords and Tony realized, no he actually came to the conclusion that he wanted to  _ fuck  _ Clint. Tony had heard about some of the archer's exploits. One of them as a dom in some secret locations. 

 

Both he and Steve were subby, only one of them domming when they couldn't find anyone to bring home.  

 

The party was slow, almost boring and Tony could only think back to the night that he decided that he wanted Clint more than anything. 

 

Steve had been supportive. They brought people in all the time and normally never anyone that they knew however Steve had been just as intrigued about Clint than Tony had been. 

 

Tony watched as Steve slipped a room key into the man's breast pocket. Eyes met with his. Tony quickly placed his glass on the tray of the nearest server and began to make his way up to his room. 

 

Thankful for the first time in a while he wasn't hosting one of these things at his place and he could just slip away without any question. 

 

He passed. a few guests that tried to engage him in conversation and easily diverged the situation. 

 

It wasn't until he reached his room that he was able to fully let it sink in what was about to happen. 

 

Tony began striping out of his clothes, unconsciously until he was naked.

 

“I can't believe that he said yes.” 

 

Warm hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. 

 

“Me either. What actually did you say?”

 

Steve gripped Tony's hair, tilting his head back violently. 

 

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's neck. 

 

“I just asked him if he wanted to dom the both of us for the night. He said yes. Albeit, he nearly choked on his drink when I asked the question.” 

 

“I don't think he was expecting that tonight Cap. But did you---” 

 

“I did.” 

 

“And the--” 

 

“Yep. I even bought your favorite blanket for after. I explained to Clint a little bit, about what happens when things get a little…  _ extreme  _ and he's handled this before so we are good.” 

 

Tony turned around in Steve's arms. They locked eyes for a brief second. 

 

“He… I didn't think that he…. Is he okay with this?” 

 

“I told you. He's done this with Bruce. He's got this. He's got you.” 

 

“I'm just nervous. You know. This is someone that we know. Someone that knows us and he's about to learn a hell of a lot about what goes on in our private life. Are you ready for that?” 

 

Steve ran a hand down Tony's back, gripping his ass as tightly as he could. 

 

“I trust Clint but if you don't want to do this tonight, if you're having second thoughts then we can stop. I'll text him that we changed our minds.”

 

“No. No it's okay. It's just nerves. I'll be fine.” 

 

Steve frowned. “Do you want… I can get your blanket for you. Or maybe a drink or--” 

 

“Suck me off. Until he gets here.  That will make me feel a little bit better. What do you say Cap?” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes. Only his husband would be having a small freakout and sex would be the one thing that could calm him down. 

 

Steve dropped to his knees instantly. 

 

He pulled Tony as close to him as he could, pressing his nose to the thin tendrils around his cock. 

 

In a swoop, Steve took Tony into his mouth. 

 

“Make me relax. As best as you can baby.”

 

Steve took Tony all the way, Tony was thankful that the supersoldier didn't have a gag reflex anymore. 

 

“Oh fuck, Cap.” 

 

Tony felt his balls tightened, just as the knob on the door turned. 

 

“What a surprise.” Clint's voice drew Steve away from Tony. He sat back against his legs while Tony knelt next to him. 

 

“Look at the two of you, all waiting for me. Daddy's proud.” 

 

Tony tilted his head towards Steve who wore a guilty expression. 

 

“I told him what you liked. Your kinks and he's very excited about this Tone.” 

 

Tony nodded quickly. “Me too.” He stared up at Clint, eyes wide and filled with lust. “You gonna do me good daddy?” 

 

Clint walked over to the both of them. He placed one hand under Tony's chin and the other in Steve's hair. 

 

“Daddy's gonna do you both so good. Now. Help me undress. It's not fair. Steve, I want you dressed. Gonna make you come in your nice party clothes baby.” 

 

Steve groaned, Tony couldn't help himself either. “Please Daddy. Make us your sluts.” 

 

Clint bent down, pressing kisses to Steve's lips and then to Tony's. Shaking off the rest of his clothes that they helped him out of, he gripped his cock in his hands. 

 

“Of course baby. I heard you were a good slut anyway. You can take anything isn't that right?” 

 

Tony shook his head quickly. “Yes.” 

 

“Good. Steve, Love. Move both of you to the bed. I want you on your back Steve, I want Tony on top of you and Tony, baby stick your cock inside of Steve once you're in position.” 

 

Tony let out a sad groan. “I want you to fuck me daddy.” 

 

Steve did as he was told, Tony's eyes followed his husband. Of course he had to make things just a little difficult. Steve always said that he was the biggest brat. 

 

Clint walked up to Tony. He pushed the man down onto Steve, who grabbed Tony by the waist. 

 

A slap across Tony's ass cheeks sounded in the room. 

 

Tony howled, hitting his head against Steve's chest. 

 

“No talking back. Do you understand me? You do as you're told. I want your cock inside of Steve. When I fuck you hard and rough I want you to fuck your husband. That's what daddy wants and that's what daddy gets. Understood?” 

 

Tony whined. 

 

Another smack. 

 

“Do you understand?” 

 

Tony's eyes met with Steve's. Steve didn't say anything. He simply ran a hand down Tony's back. Soothing him. 

 

“I understand daddy.” 

 

“Good. Slip inside of him while I put on a condom, fuck into him a little.” 

 

Tony followed his instructions, slipping into Steve with ease and fucking him until he felt a cock push against his ass. 

 

  * °



 

Tony's holding on against Steve, the super soldier holding him tight against his chest while Clint fucked into him as hard as he could, a dildo pressed alongside Clint's cock. 

 

“So good baby. Fuck. Steve how do you do this? He's so tight.” 

 

Steve tilted Tony's head. A sloppy kiss was pressed against his. “Suck me off Tony. My cock, baby it hurts so much.” 

 

Tony pushed his head down, taking Steve into his mouth. Clint's nails dug into his back. They were sure to leave marks in the morning and at this point Tony didn't care. 

 

All he could cared about right now was making sure that Steve was sated and that he gave Clint the best night of his life. 

 

“Fuck. that's so good. I'm about to come.” Clint growled out, pushing into Tony deeper. 

 

Tony could feel Steve's balls tightening, his cock twitched inside his mouth. He was close. 

 

Tony pushed up against Clint, urging him to do whatever it was that he wanted just as Steve came. 

 

Clint followed quickly after. He pulled the dildo out, fucking into Tony as quick and hard as he could. 

 

Tony pulled off of Steve, reaching down he gripped the base of his cock, pumping himself as quickly as he could. Steve cradled his chin as he did. 

 

“Come for us baby.” Steve urged. 

 

Clint's hands slid over Tony's ass, a finger slipping inside of him. 

 

Deep strokes inside of him, Tony rested his head against any part of Steve that he could get to. 

 

“Like that?” Clint asked. “How about another one?” 

 

“Please.” 

 

It's a whisper that Clint can hear. 

 

Another finger, and another one until there's three inside of Tony, filling him up. 

 

“Come now. Come on Tony. Show daddy what you have inside of you.” 

 

Tony bit his lip, his hand pushed faster until he spilled out over his fist. 

 

  * °



 

Tony's wrapped in his blanket an hour later. Steve had gone to get them something to drink and Clint held him close, singing some song to him. 

 

“Thank you.” Tony said. “I didn't think you would want a three way with us, let alone want to take care of me after. Most of the guys we're with never do and it's usually up to Steve to handle everything.” 

 

“I don't mind Tony. I really don't. Anytime you and Steve want to do this I'm here. Okay?” 

 

Tony nodded and leaned back against Clint's chest, relaxing. 

 

He really had a good night. 


End file.
